The First Glee Club LockIn Clothing Optional
by Victoria1127
Summary: When Mr. Schue decides the club needs a lock-in, hilarity ensues.


For Elainea 

Will Schuester was not the kind of teacher that used the time-honored, everyday methods of teaching. So, when he asked Principal Figgins to have a lock-in with the Glee Club to have extra practice time and grow closer as a group, he wasn't all that surprised.

"Think of the liability, Schue!" he pleaded with him, "If one of the children gets hurt, you will be held personally responsible!"

"I understand, and we'll be really careful! We just need the extra practice time, and the kids have a special bond with one another that we need to nurture and encourage! We are bridging gaps in the social ladder, Figgins! We have to do this!"

"MY HANDS ARE TIED, SCHUE!"

"What?"

"I don't know, it just seemed appropriate to say…"

"Well, can we please have a lock-in at the school? Just one night. I will take all the precautions in the world, I promise."

"I suppose," Figgins sighed, as he often did when Will Schuester was around. "But it's coming out of your salary if anything gets damaged—the children included!"

"Deal."

So the Glee club settled in the gym, laying out their sleeping bags in their own little cliques—Finn, Rachel, Matt, Mike, Quinn, and Puck on one side, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Brittany, and Santana on the other. Mr. Schue attempted to split them by gender, but in an argument over which side Kurt would sleep on, neither side could be pleased (Artie, Finn, and Mike wanted Kurt on the boys' side, since he's a boy, Matt and Puck wanted him on the girls' side because he was gay, and Mercedes wanted his gender to be respected, but she wanted to sleep next to him), so he threw up his hands and gave in.

Once everyone was settled in, he ordered pizzas for everyone and got started. "Okay, guys! We are here to practice, and we are here to have fun!"

"I'm already not having fun because Britt made me sleep on the loser side." Santana griped.

"But I like the losers! And Artie said he would let me ride in his rolly chair!"

"Come on, guys!" Schue used his best let's-all-get-along voice. "What do you guys wanna do?"

Rachel cuddled herself against Finn's chest and raised her hand. "The best slumber party game is Truth or Dare!" she said with a slight giggle.

There was a mixture of grumbling and excitement. "You guys decide. I'm gonna go pick up the pizzas." Mr Schue said. "I'm trusting you guys…don't do anything stupid." He walked out the door, glancing back for a second, as if wondering if he was making the right decision, but he trusted his kids, so he decided it was okay, and kept walking.

"Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Rachel chanted, clapping.

"Rach…if we don't wanna play, we're not playing." Finn said, kissing her cheek.

"We're PLAYING!" she insisted.

"Okay!" Finn nodded.

Puck laughed. "Geez, man. You are WHIPPED."

"You're playing too, Puck." Quinn grinned, petting his mohawk lovingly.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, rolling his eyes.

"Mike?" Kurt asked from across the gym. "Why are you and Matt holding hands?"

Everyone looked at Matt and Mike, who were indeed, holding hands. "Um…" Mike paused. "Hey Brittany, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare…but I graduated from Dare in 5th grade…"

"I dare you to kiss the best looking guy in the room." Suddenly, everyone had forgotten about Matt and Mike.

"Okay!" Brittany rolled off of her sleeping bag and tackled Kurt, planting her lips firmly on his. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Okay, okay, get off meeeeee…" he whined.

"Can we move closer together? I feel like we're doing two separate games here…" Mercedes suggested. There was a murmur of agreement, and they all sat close together in the circle in the middle of the gym.

"Um. Artie. Truth or Dare?" Brittany asked.

"Dare." Artie grinned.

"I dare you to WALK!"

Silence.

Artie scowled. "Not cool, Brittany."

"I'm confused, Artie. Why are you afraid to walk?"

"Oh my GOD." Mercedes whispered.

"Okay…Tina, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you love me?"

"Yesss."

"How much?"

"Soooo much!"

"I'm seriously gonna vomit." Santana said, interrupting the sickeningly sweet exchange.

Artie and Tina were obviously in their own little world. Tina sat in Artie's lap, and they left the gym, Artie insisting that he was just giving "his woman" a ride to the bathroom.

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World, Life in Plastic, it's Fantastic…_

"Babe, your phone is ringing." Finn grabbed Rachel's phone and handed it to her.

"Yeah? Oh. Oh, dear. Well, um. I don't know! Oh, we're practicing. Yes, um, Kurt and Finn are doing Queen songs and Kurt is giving Freddie Mercury a real run for his money. Oh!" an expression of panic was suddenly plastered across her face. "You wanna hear? I guess, if they don't mind…"

She held out her phone and gestured to the two boys.

Finn stammered, "…ON AND ON AND ON AND ONNNNNN!"

"WEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIIIIIIGHTING, TILL THE END!"

"BUM BUM BUM…WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS…"

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!"

"NO TIME FOR LOSERS FOR WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS…"

And then, in unison, "OF THE WORLD!"

Everyone else muffled their hysterical giggling. Finn held up and hand for Kurt to high-five. Kurt looked at him and shook his head, embarrassed. Rachel put the phone back to her ear, "Yeah, it's a little rusty, but I'm impressed with our progress. Uh-huh. Well, we're doing fine, just…get back when you can. Okay. Bye." She closed her phone and looked worried. "Mr. Schue got a flat, you guys!"

Mike and Puck high-fived. "More truth or dare!" Puck exclaimed. "Santana, truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"Let's see them tits." Quinn knocked him hard in the back of the head. "Fine, show them to Kurt."

"But I don't want to—oh God." Kurt's face turned a bright white as Santana turned her back to everyone else in the group and lifted up her shirt.

Quinn settled herself in Puck's lap. "Kurt, truth or dare?"

Kurt sighed. "Truth."

"Who do you think is the hottest guy in the room?" She grinned maniacally. Kurt's gazed shifted from face to face, all of them looking incredibly uneasy.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Fine, dare."

"I dare you to kiss…" she paused, letting her eyes wander around the room. Kurt looked like he was ready to die. "…Mike Chang."

Mike and Kurt gulped simultaneously.

"This is ridiculous." Matt said.

"Don't want Kurt kissing your boyfriend?" Puck winked at him.

"Mike isn't my boyfriend…I just don't think it's cool to make people kiss people they don't wanna kiss."

"I'm fine with kissing Mike, actually."

Mike shrugged. "If it'll shut everyone up."

Kurt crawled across the circle, wiggling his butt suggestively, and stopping centimeters in front of Mike's mouth, turned to Quinn. "Is there a time limit, kind of kiss, what?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "Ten seconds. With tongue." At this, even Kurt blushed. Mike leaned forward and grabbed the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him in for the kiss. All the girls sucked in a breath of air. Finn's eyes bugged out. Matt looked slightly constipated. Even mid-kiss, Kurt's eyebrows were threatening to mesh with his hairline, raised in disbelief.

It lasted closer to twenty seconds. Nobody breathed. Finally, Kurt put a hand on Mike's chest and pushed him away. He wiped the corners of his mouth. "Um, thanks." He went back to his seat in the circle, settling himself next to Mercedes, who was whispering excitedly into his ear.

"Kurt, it's your turn." Brittany poked him.

"Finn. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Come on man, don't be a pussy!" Puck taunted.

Finn's Achilles' Heel was peer pressure. "Um. Right. Dare."

Kurt's face lit up ominously. Finn's heart sank. "I dare you to spend the rest of the lock-in wearing nothing but your underwear."

Everyone howled with laughter. Finn looked to Rachel for help. "Sorry, Finn. I want it just as bad as Kurt does!" she said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Finn quickly removed his clothes and buried himself deep within his sleeping bag.

"I hate you all!" he grumbled.

"It's your turn, sweetheart."

"Puck." He pointed an accusatory finger. "Truth or Dare. And you better fucking choose dare."

The night went on with squeals of laughter, stunned silences, and disgusted faces as the truths were revealed and the dares were carried out.

Puck did three laps around the gym completely naked. Matt and Mike admitted to being together. Brittany swallowed a shoelace. Rachel described her wildest sexual fantasy involving The Wiggles. Quinn flashed everyone. Santana kissed Mercedes. Mercedes admitted a long-time crush on Mr. Schue. Tina and Artie returned from the bathroom almost two hours after they left, claiming they got lost.

It was nearing midnight when Mr. Schue arrived with 10 cold pizzas. "So, you guys, what have you accomplished in my absence?"

Finn and Kurt did another impromptu rendition of We are the Champions. The rest of the night was spent choreographing numbers and group sing-a-longs. When it was nearing sunrise, as Mr. Schue cast an eye over his club, all of whom were sleeping soundly, he had declared the lock-in a success. The only question left lingering in his mind was why Matt and Mike were sharing a sleeping bag.


End file.
